Talk:Kurama
Wind release? Just noticed that there is a wind release (anime only) tag for the Kyuubi. I cannot think anywhere, where it uses wind release jutsu. prove me wrong. but safe to say, until i have been proven wrong, Wind release shall be removed. SharinganMike (talk) 17:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :If the fire breathing is considered a Fire Release and listed in the infobox, the twister it made with the arm is a Wind Release and is listed in the infobox. Both have the same canon standing, so it's either both or none for me. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I would personally go for including neither. In fact, I would argue for a rule that would exclude from inclusion anything the anime creators thought up while high on drugs... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Agreed. Those episodes were just...horrible in terms of quality. I'd say make a trivia note stating that in the anime it can breathe fire, but saying it has Fire Release has no real standing. As for Wind Release, isn't it possible that the shockwave from its arm created that tornado? Like when Naruto punched at Sasuke in the Final Valley, creating that "wind" shockwave? That's not wind release at all. I say remove them both. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::The animation did get decent once Chibaku Tensei started though. Since those were anime only things, I think there isn't much damage in leaving those as long as they're clearly shown to have happened in the anime only. If we remove these natures, I think we should also remove the Water Release from the Three-Tails, because everything we know about its abilities is anime-only. Omnibender - Talk - 17:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Quite unsure why I never got emails about this contributions. But anyway, better late then never. The fire stream the 8 tailed version did, is undeniable. Fire Release. The Wind Release, I would say no. One is because what Ten Tailed Fox said. Another is because Neji, and Hinata. They use the Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm, as seen in Chapter 521. A projection of chakra, similar to what Naruto does in the Final Valley. Yet that isn't to be Wind Release, due to the useage of air. It's just the useage of chakra. And on another note. The twister, it could be even at a stupidly long stretch at being Water Release. Or logically thinking. The chakra cloak. Seems a bit of a ramble, but it'd be fine SharinganMike (talk) 13:40, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::If what the fox had done was just a shockwave, I'd be ok, but it literally became a mini tornado. I'm don't get why bring Neji and Hinata into this discussion, we're talking about what the fox did, not them. I don't remember Naruto doing anything that even remotely looked like a tornado in the Valley of the End. Omnibender - Talk - 18:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Releases revisited Since talk on this subject died out without really reaching a conclusion, I think it's time to bring it back. Like I mentioned a few sections above, I believe that as the fire-breathing and twister both have the same canon standing, we either list both as natures, or neither. I would go for neither. As an extension of that, I think we should also remove Water Release from the Three-Tails, since it has pretty much the same canon standing as this, and the Fire Release from the Two-Tails, since it was never actually called Fire Release. This includes removing the natures from their unnamed tailed beast ball attacks. The only tailed beasts with actually confirmed natures are Shukaku having Wind Release, and the Four-Tails, having earth, fire and lava. Omnibender - Talk - 04:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :This will live! I suppose they could be removed as the twister could very well just be chakra apart from the fact that's it's not canon at all. But, if it's clear that these abilities were only shown in the anime and hence is fictional i suppose it can stay as is. --Cerez365 (talk) 13:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Ahaha I just commented on the Wind Release topic about 20 minutes ago, didn't even see this one. The Two Tails and 3 Tails, should stay, gives it abit of depth towards towards the beasts. However the Wind Release should go for the 9 Tails. The Fire should stay. See my Hyuga reasoning above as to why Wind should go. SharinganMike (talk) 14:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hyūga have nothing to do with this. And we have as much explicit canon evidence for Two and Three Tails' natures as we do for the Six Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 18:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I want to point out that until I fell completely off the discussion, none of the tailed beasts elemental moves were considered nature transformations. Then one day, they were and I never pushed the issue because I felt it was a moot point. With this said the discussion then falls back into that old argument: Are those moves nature transformations. If we do consider them transformations, then by their anime canon weight, are listed in the infobox. If not, then the jutsu are listed under techniques but that's it.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 18:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Omnibender, I think you misunderstood what I meant about Neji and Hinata. The Eight Trigrams Empty Palm uses a forcefull chakra push which also pushes the air. But it is not a Wind Release. Daytime Tiger uses chakra to create air pressure into a single point. ALso not a Wind Release. The 9 Tails could have simply used chakra to create the the twister. I don't see it as a Wind Release jutsu. By default, would it make Naruto's roar in the Final Valley a Wind Release? Or a mere use of the chakra of the 9 Tails. I'm just giving examples of other jutsu's that have used air, but are not Wind Release. And for this, the reasoning as to why it shouldn't be down for Wind Release. SharinganMike (talk) 18:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I understand the "push the air" argument, my point here, is that unlike every other jutsu that falls under "push the air", this took the shape of a tornado. None of previously seen attacks that work by sending chakra have ever done that, as far as I know. Omnibender - Talk - 18:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) How about Daytime Tiger though? Does a sign, creates the pressure point, does another hand sign, "which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a tiger, by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal." That's the only jutsu that shapes the air, that I know of, which isn't a Wind Release. SharinganMike (talk) 19:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm divided now. I understand, and sort of reluctantly agree with that argument, but I still think that it should be both or neither, in the listing of the natures. Omnibender - Talk - 19:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally, I think Wind Release should go. Far too much inconsistancy, and specualtion over the entire "jutsu". The animation to those episodes was pure shambles. And I do animation! Where as the fire stream, you don't just burp fire. I would keep the Fire Release, and leave it at that. SharinganMike (talk) 19:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Souls...??? In chapter 497 page 15 we see souls...(correct me if I am mistaken) please don't tell me that kyuubi is a philosophers' stone (if you don't know what it is,you can read full metal alchemist manga) cuz that would SUCK a LOT anyone can explaine this? -- (talk) 16:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't say those are souls. My guess is that those things are a representation of the darkness inside Naruto, the one that makes him vulnerable to Nine-Tails, the part of him that manifested as Dark Naruto in the Falls of Truth. All the bad feelings the Nine-Tails can sense. Omnibender - Talk - 17:02, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Those are memories from the youth of Naruto, when he was rejected and feared by the villagers of Konoha L Mars (talk) 17:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) To L Mars:If that was the case than he should have recalled his memories of his childhood at first and he did after seeing those things plus each one of them say things that isn't related to naruto like:"HELP US/I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU/HIM...ONLY HIM/I WANT REVENGE" and other stuff, so it couldn't possibly be his memories. To Omnibender:I don't think those are representation of the darkness INSIDE naruto because they came from kyuubi, not him.But I agree they are darkness and hatred(from kyuubi,not naruto). But after sawing that page I just got this idea that MAYBE,just MAYBE,kyuubi or should i say juubi is created from the souls of dead people that were killed because of other bad people and they gathered in one entity thus creating juubi.I know,I know I am crazy but just bare in mind and think about this.THANKS for taking part in this you two. :Those things are Naruto's inner demons. The things he fears and hates, brought out by the Kyūbi's influence. In other words, it's a combination of what L Mars and Omnibender said. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of a collection of souls or feelings theory; hatred or mistrust creating a monster, the Juubi (maybe war). Of course this is conjecture but it is always a good idea to play with these ideas because it could help with explaining any bits of information Kishimoto throws at us. --Alastar 89 (talk) 05:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) If you know about the Ten Tailed Beast then you you might also know that the Sage of The Six Paths separated the chakra of the Ten Tails and distributed the chakra into 9 different beings which are the Tailed Beasts. So it makes it nearly impossible that the Kyuubi is made of souls of dead people or souls of bad dead people because the Kyuubi is only a portion of chakra that originates from the Ten Tailed Beast --Drago1274 05:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Jinchuriki If Sora is listed as one of the Fox's Jinchuriki, shouldn't the Gold and Silver Brothers be listed as well, considering they are jinchuriki to just about the same extent? Or, alternatively, should Sora be removed from the list, as a false jinchuriki? Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 20:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :they should probably be listed as pseudo-jinchuriki, as opposed to naruto being main jinchuriki. ::Neither Sora nor the brothers are listed or to be listed as jinchūriki as neither of them have ever housed the Nine Tails in their body just the beasts chakra. Granted that the brothers did eat the beasts' flesh but that still isn;t enough to be called a host.--Cerez☺ (talk) 13:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering this...There is Jinchuriki and Pseudo-Jinchuriki to classify host and non-host but is there a over-arching classification for both these groups, since both groups are affected by the Nine-tails as in a 'Nine-tail-affected-individual' which would branch down into the different types. I have a feeling this isn't represented in the Nine-tails article which these two groups (jinchuriki/pseudo) are related to; the nine-tails article should have a section describing the various 'individuals' under influence of the nine-tails discerning the differences between the Gold & Silver Bros group and the Jinchuriki group. It doesn't have to be that long, also this would help condense other sections in the article by removing related material to this new section, keeping everything concise. --Alastar 89 (talk) 05:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Adding Massive Chakra Reserve and Regeneration to Unique Traits Due to his massive chakra, that should be a unique trait on its own since the Nine-Tails was able to overpower the Eight Tails with ease despite only having its Yang Chakra. And it should have regeneration listed too. Hm, given the power of the Yang Chakra when Naruto accesses it, shouldn't we also add that the life energy from it can cause wooden constructs to turn into full trees too?--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :All tailed beasts have loads of chakra, that's not unique. Nine-Tails having more chakra than others doesn't mean it's unique. Yang chakra giving life could be because Nine-Tails had its chakra split by Minato when it was sealed, no way to tell if that would happen with other beasts as well. Omnibender - Talk - 20:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: What about the regeneration though?--NaruHina fan (talk) 20:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It's something which comes from the chakra. We've seen Killer Bee emerge from the severed tentacle looking perfectly fine, despite his skin peeling off just like Naruto's did when he went four tails. Omnibender - Talk - 20:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I also think that the "high-speed regeneration" must be added to the Nine-Tails. What you say is for all jinchūriki, after transformations, they are unwounded but among all jinchūriki, only Naruto can regenerate his wounds, major or not, with a phenomenal speed, automatically, without the conscious using of the Nine-Tails chakra and without change forms. Itachou [~talk~] 11:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :"Among all of them" we've been given details of all the jinchūriki and their beats?--Cerez365™☺ 11:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) From everything we've seen (Gaara, Yugito, "Sanbi", Utakata, Killer Bee, Naruto), he is the only one with this kind of power. Almost half didn't have that power, truly I don't think the other Tailed beats have this (and those of Konoha knew the power of Kyuubi say "thanks to the power of Kyuubi" for the regeneration and not "thanks to the power of Tailed beats"). Itachou [~talk~] 12:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Image In Infobox I know there is nothing wrong with the current anime image of the Nine Tailed Fox, but I just want to put it out there that when more events are depicted in the anime I will propose to change it. I feel that one image in particular is in better quality than the current one. Banan14kab 15:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC)